Trying To Make It Through
by dajah23
Summary: It has been four years since Derek and Amila got married. Everything has been okay up till now. with everything going on their lives and outside forces trying to rip them apart will they survive? read and find out. this is a Derek x OFC story and a continuation of Let Me Love You.
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: here is the continuation of let me love you. it's set four years after the wedding so amila is around 21 and derek is around 26. i hope you guys like it. please review**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 1: Four Years Later

Amila was sleeping in bed when she felt something warm and wet trailing on her neck. She tried to swat it away but it kept persisting. She finally started to open her eyes and saw Derek leaning over her fully clothed.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until Friday?" She said sitting up

It had been four years since they mated and married. The first year they stayed in her parents' guesthouse while Amila finished her senior year in school and Derek finished college. Then when Amila had to go to college her parents got her ad Isaac a two bedroom apartment a few minutes away from campus. Stiles and Isaac shared a room while Amila had her own. Usually she and Derek took turns visiting each other every weekend. This time it was Derek's turn to come visit.

"Well I heard that you were feeling sick and I wanted to check up on you." He said kissing her neck

Amila was about to speak when she suddenly felt the room spinning and the need to throw up. She pushed Derek off of her and ran to the bathroom and barely got to the toleit when she started to vomit.

"This has been a whole week of you vomiting. You need to go to a doctor." Derek said leaning against the door frame.

After a few times of Amila vomiting, she finally stood up. She wiped her face and her hands. She ignored Derek's gaze on her and went to brush her teeth.

"Babe will you please get checked out. For me?" He asked

"Nothing's wrong with me Der. If it was we would both smell it in my scent. I mean I know my scent is a little off but that's because I'm stressed about these finals coming up."

Derek shook his head knowing that it was useless trying to get Amila to change her mind. He learned that lesson a long time ago.

"See I'm fine." She said going into the bedroom and putting on her leggings and wife beater.

"You're not fine. I've seen you when you're stressed out. It usually means holing yourself up to finish a project and blue balls for me. It doesn't leave you throwing up for a week straight. You are getting checked out." Derek said letting his eyes bleed red and taking his 'I'm the alpha' voice.

Amila just rolled her eyes. Derek should know by now that tone of voice didn't work on her.

"If it will make you feel better I will go see Melissa after finals."

"You better or I'll call Jackie." Derek mumbled knowing that Amila could hear him.

Amila just shook her head and went to grab her books. Her mother scared her more than Derek and unfortunately he tended to use it for his advantage.

Derek smiled and went to go make breakfast for them, while Amila grabbed her books and studied for her microeconomics test. She had five finals to get through before winter break started and she couldn't wait to get them over with.

She was ready to see all her pack mates. After high school everyone split off in groups to go to college. Scott and Erica went to Beacon Hills Community College. Boyd and Allison went to New York University, neither of them wanting to be so far from the pack and alone. Lydia of course went to MIT, it was a challenge getting her to accept since she would be alone but Jackson surprised them all and got accepted to Boston University. Though he wouldn't admit it Amila knew he didn't want to be far from his mate. She often wondered how Scott and Erica could stand to be so far away from theirs.

A week later

Amila let out a sigh of relief as her last final was over and now she was making the three hour trip back to Beacon Hills. Derek had left Monday morning with threats of dragging her to Melissa or Deaton. So three hours later when she got into town she made a bee line for the hospital since she called Melissa a head of time.

She walked to the nurses' station and saw Melissa typing away at the computer. Amila cleared her throat and Melissa whipped her head up and smiled.

"Hey Amila. If you hold on for a minute we can go into an exam room."

Amila nodded and waited for Melissa to finish her work. When she was done both women walked into an exam room and Melissa had Amila sit on the table.

"So whats wrong?"

"Well I've been throwing up in the morning for the last couple of weeks. In the afternoon I'm fine. The only reason I'm here is because Derek thinks something is wrong with me even though my scent says otherwise."

Melissa smile turned into a full on grin, "honey it sounds like you're pregnant. Haven't you guys been using protection?"

Amila stared at her, "yes we use protection. We use the contraceptive Deaton gave us that is designed for – ya know – my kind. Plus I had my period like two weeks ago – though it only lasted three days."

"I'm pretty sure Deaton will agree that the contraceptive isn't fool proof. As for the period it may be spotting. If you pee in a cup I can have the results in twenty minutes." Melissa said hand Amila a plastic cup

Amila nodded and took the cup and headed to the bathroom. After she was done she handed the cup back to Melissa, who quickly exited the room.

Amila sat there for twenty minutes nervously chewing her lips. Thinking all sorts of things, like how could she raise a baby she was still in college. How she and Derek wanted to wait until she graduated to start a family.

"Well I was right you're pregnant." Melissa said with a clipboard in her hand

Amila sighed and rubbed her temples, "okay so what now?"

"Well I suggest you tell Derek and then the pack. Then i would set up an appointment with an obstetrician. So you can find out how far along you are and all that good stuff. If you want I can set you up with Doctor Peters he is the best we have."

"Let me process this all first. Can I ask you something as nurse to patient not Melissa to Amila?"

Melissa back immediately went straight, "sure you can ask me anything, you know that."

"If I wanted one and I'm not saying I do but if I did when is the latest I could have an abortion?" Amila asked in a small voice.

Melissa nodded her head in understanding. Though she didn't agree about Amila's choice, it was her duty as a nurse to inform her.

"You have to the end of your third month. But can I tell you a piece of advice?" She asked waiting for the go ahead

Amila nodded so she continued, "if you decide to get one, don't ever tell Derek that you were pregnant. It would crush him beyond belief."

Amila took her time driving to her house - the Hale house-. She wasn't there as much as she would like but it still felt like home. Derek had let her decorate the whole house and it paid off. It now had that cluttered lived in vibe, which no one seemed to mind too much.

She knew she had to come up with something so Derek wouldn't be concerned. She didn't want to lie but she wasn't ready to tell him she was pregnant. Melissa was right if she wasn't keeping the baby she shouldn't tell Derek.

When Amila pulled into the drive, Derek was already waiting for her on the porch. He walked up to her and kissed her softly, and did his usual scent marking by nuzzling her neck. Derek stops as he smelt the antiseptic and sickly smell on her.

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"Yeah I did, but can we have this conversation after we bring my stuff inside?"

Derek glared at her for a moment and the nodded. He took her suitcases into the house leaving Amila to follow him. Derek went upstairs to drop her stuff in their bedroom.

When he got to the living room Amila was already sitting in the living room watching television.

"You make me do all the hard labor huh?"

Amila smirked and shrugged, "what do think husbands are for if not hard labor?"

Derek just chuckled and sat next to her.

"So how did the hospital visit go?"

"It was ok. Nothing to worry about. Melissa said I'm fine." Amila said hoping that Derek wouldn't ask any specific questions

"You'll let me know if whatever you have comes back right? No secrets." He said looking into her eyes

Amila gulped and nodded. She knew Derek would be mad when and if he found out she was keeping the pregnancy a secret. But she had too, she had to make the choice that was best for her. She just wished it was easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: this a short chapter but i hope you like it. please review**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 2: Making Decisions

A couple days later Amila was in doctor peters' office. She didn't understand why she was here but something inside her was telling her that she should be. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello I'm Doctor Peters and you must be Mrs. Hale. Congratulations." He said sticking his hand out for her to each shake.

"Please call me Amila." She said shaking his hand

"Well let's get this show on the road. Amila I need you to lift up the gown. I'm to do an ultrasound and an exam. From that we can see how far along you are and approximate your due date."

Peters sat on a stool and began to do an exam of her lower regions.

"Well it looks like your about three weeks along. By approximation you'll be due around the first week of September. As you get farther along we can determine the exact day. So let's do the ultrasound now, I do warn you that the gel will be extremely cold."

He rolled out the cart and hooked up the ultrasound. He poured the gel on Amila's flat stomach which earned a shiver from her.

Peters began to roll the wand on her belly. After a few moments Amila could see a small jelly bean shape on the monitor.

"So here is your baby."

"It's so small." Amila whispered.

Looking at the screen everything became so real. She knew she could never get rid of something she and Derek made out of love. Now the only thing she had to do was to tell Derek and hope he would to be too mad.

"Can I get printouts?" Amila asked

After that Amila cleaned up and listened as doctor peter gave her pre natal vitamins and a list of what wasn't safe for her to eat.

When Amila got home she saw that most of the packs cars were parked in the yard. Amila could hear the pack in the living room chatting walked in and all of the chatter stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Amila asked

"We heard that you were sick." Allison said after everyone avoided looking at

"I'm fine. Derek can I talk to you upstairs for a moment?"

"If its pack business than everyone deserves to know." Lydia said

Amila eyes flashed green with irritation. "It's not pack business nor is it yours."

"I'm sure Lydia didn't mean it like that. Right?" Stiles spoke up

"Yeah I didn't. It's just that we all are worried about you."

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you. But I'm fine. I just need to talk to Derek."

Derek rose and followed Amila up the stairs. They walked to their bedroom, which was soundproof; because in a house full of werewolves who had supersonic hearing, the bedrooms had to be soundproof.

Soon as the door closed Derek quirked an eyebrow and waited for Amila to speak. Amila wrung her hands and she could smell the nervousness she was emitting so she knew Derek could smell it too.

"So remember when I came back from visiting Melissa and I told you I was okay?"

"Yes I remember. Were you lying? Is something wrong?" Derek asked, worry shining in his eyes

"I wasn't lying but there is something I didn't tell you."

"I thought we said no secrets between us."

"It wasn't a secret. I was going to tell you eventually. I had to wrap my head around it first."

"So what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered

Derek just stared at her for what seemed like an hour.

"Pregnant? Did you just say pregnant?"

"Yeah. I went to an obstetrician today and I'm about three weeks. I even got pictures of the ultrasound." She said digging into her bag and taking them out to show Derek.

He took the picture and looked at it. He saw the small jelly bean shaped mass.

"You went to a doctor's appointment without me?"

"Yes but…"

"How could you? Why didn't you tell me?" Derek said raising his voice

"Will you just listen to me?" Amila yelled eyes brimming with tears

Derek stopped; Amila didn't usually raise her voice so it surprised him.

Amila took a deep breath. "I was going to tell you I swear. But I had to think it through. I mean we weren't planning on kids for a couple more years. And yes I went to doctor peters but it was just to see how far along I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but I had to make sure this is what I wanted."

"You had to make sure this is what you wanted? What does that mean?" Derek asked

Amila just bent her head and avoided his eyes.

"You were going to get rid of our child? Were you?" Derek yelled again

"I thought about it okay?! But then I saw the ultrasound and I just can't do it." Amila sobbed

"You thought about it? How could you? I can't be around you right now." He said opening the bedroom door and walking down the stairs

Amila followed him; she was now full on sobbing.

"Derek please."

Derek ignored her and kept walking until he shifted into his full wolf form and ran into the woods. Amila ran onto the porch with the pack walking up behind her.

"What happened?" Erica asked

Amila just crumpled onto the porch in tears. She heard everyone ask what happened but she wasn't listening. Isaac crouched in front of Amila.

"I'm taking you into your room okay?"

Amila just weakly nodded her head. Isaac scooped her up and took her back to the bedroom. He laid her lightly on the bed and she snuggled up on Derek's side of the bed. His scent was still on his pillows, making her wish even more that he was here.


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: thank you to all the people following/favorited this story and the prequel, Let Me Love You. and for the people who cried during the last chapter i'm sorry but get tissues cause this story is going to be a roller coaster ride. please review it feeed my muse. tell me what you like and don't!**

**btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 3: Three Days Later

It had been three days since Derek left and Amila was still lying in bed. After the first day the pack kept coming into the room trying to get her to eat and talk about the fight. After the second day she snapped and threw them all out the room and locked the door. She knew that everyone kept taking shifts to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

It was late, almost sundown, on the third day when Amila heard the door knob rustle. Her senses were muted since she hadn't been eating.

"Go away I'm not hungry." She said lowly

"Amila open the door." Derek said.

Amila shuffled off the bed and went to open the door.

"I heard you weren't eating." Derek said as he stepped in the room and closed the door.

"Didn't have an appetite. Missed you too much." Amila whispered as she shrugged

"I'm sorry I bolted out of here." Derek said hugging her

"No I'm sorry I kept the pregnancy a secret from you. I should have told you when I first found out."

"I understand why you didn't. The pregnancy would change your life more than it would mine. So if you want to get rid -"

Amila cut him of quickly by putting a finger to his mouth.

"I don't want to get rid of our child."

Derek let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I want you to know that this means so much to me. I never thought that I would get opportunity to have a family again, and now you're about to have my baby. I can't even express how much this means to me. I love you."

"I love you too." Amila said reaching up to give him a kiss.

After a couple minutes of making out. Derek pulled away.

"You need to eat, don't you know you're eating for two now? I'm going to make you some tomato soup and grilled cheese okay?"

Amila nodded and laid back down on the bed. A couple minutes Derek came up with the tray of food. He sat and watched her as she slowly took a few bites of grilled cheese. Once he was satisfied she was going to continue her meal he started to speak.

"The pack wants to know what the fight was about. Do you want to tell them now?"

"Not really but I know they are worried. I was going to wait until Christmas to tell them. But I think they deserve to know now."

"If that's what you want to do then we'll do it. I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving you instead of trying to talk it out."

"Just promise you won't leave again. I don't think I could handle it." Amila said

"I promise." Derek said squeezing her hand

After she was done eating Derek carried her into their bathroom, despite her protests. They took a long shower together just enjoying each other's presence.

When they were dressed they finally went downstairs and saw that the whole pack there lying in a puppy pile watching a movie.

Jackson turned his head to them, "So did you to make up already?"

"Yeah everything is fine and I have something to announce…I'm pregnant" Amila said

Everyone started in uproar of congratulations. One by one each pack mate came up to her and gave her a hug. They would've hug Derek but they knew better.

"So if that was the news then what was the fight about?" Scott asked.

"It's personal." Derek supplied with a sharp tone letting the pack know to drop it.

"So that's why you smell weird these past couple of weeks." Isaac said trying to ease a little of the tension

"She smelt weird?" Stiles asked

"Yeah I don't know how to explain it. You kind of smell like warmth and milk I guess. I didn't know what it was." Isaac explained shrugging his shoulders

"Now that you mention I smell it too." Erica said

"When are you due? Because I need to plan a baby shower." Lydia squealed

"Around the first week in September, so you definitely have time." Amila said. After that the pack settled into a comfortable chatter.

Two weeks later

It was Christmas Eve and Amila was sitting on the couch wrapping the presents that she forgot to wrap. Everyone was sleeping in their rooms so it was quiet. Amila got down to the last present when she heard the stairs creek and then smelt Derek scent enter the living room.

"What are you still doing up?" Derek asked coming to sit next to her

"Wrapping presents. Why are you still up?" Amila asked

"Couldn't sleep without you. Thought I could keep you company." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks I was just about to come up and join you. But now I'm not really tired. Maybe I should just enjoy the quietness" Amila said

Derek quirked an eyebrow, meaning he wanted her to clarify.

"Well ever since I told the pack I was pregnant, I haven't really had a moment of peace. I mean I know they mean well but I'm only a month pregnant I can still make my own food and get off the couch. And if I have one more person try to tell me I can't eat something I'm going to go postal." She stated.

Derek chuckled, "they are just doing what their instincts are telling them o do and that's to look after the alpha's mate while they are pregnant. Trust me this is nothing. When you get farther along its going to get worse. I'm going to get worse. My wolf is going to want you around us at all times to make sure you and the baby are safe. But for now I will talk to them about giving you space, and stop telling you what you shouldn't eat. Okay?"

"Thank you. And as for you being protective in the future we'll handle it as it comes. I love you." she said kissing him

"I love you too so how about I show you?" he said with a smirk.

Amila let out a shriek when Derek picked her up and gently threw her over his shoulders and went to their bedroom. Everything was looking good for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note: so i cranked out another chapter since i got got awesome reviews/follows/favorites from the last chapter. i'm so glad you guys love this story. here is the next chapter, i'm not thrilled with it but it's necessary for future chapters. hope you like it and please review**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 4: Two months later

Amila groaned when she woke up the feeling of nausea rolling in her stomach. Over the past three months the morning sickness had been getting worse. Unfortunately being a werewolf and pregnant meant that her sense were heightened, especially her sense of smell. Every day she woke up nauseous and it wouldn't subside until she threw up her stomach contents. She tried everything; ginger ale, saltines, toast, nothing worked.

Of course this had everyone in the pack worrying particularly Derek. Amila could see how it had him on edge. He was snapping at the pack anytime they brought food around Amila. He even stopped wearing his aftershave when Amila commented that it made her queasy.

Amila rushed into her bathroom and vomited. She stood she immediately got dizzy had to sit on the edge of the tub to get her head together. She brushed her teeth and jumped into the shower ready to start her day.

Twenty minutes later Amila walked into the kitchen to see Stiles making breakfast.

"That smells good. Can I have some?" Amila said walking up behind him and peeking at the eggs he was making

"Are you sure? Isn't it going to mess up your stomach?" Stiles asked

"I don't think so. Right now I'm starving but it might be wise to just eat a little bit." She said going to the fridge to get some orange juice

"Well if you get sick, it's not my fault. I don't want Derek biting my head off. Speaking of where is he?" Stiles asked piling some eggs onto her plate

"I don't know he was gone when I woke up." Amila said shrugging her shoulders and eating.

Just then Derek opened the front door carrying a couple bags with him. He closed the door with his boot and walked into the living room. Immediately he tensed when he smelled the breakfast cooking and started to growl.

"What are you doing? Don't you know what happens if she smells that?" Derek barked at whoever was making breakfast

"I'm fine babe. Actually I'm able to stomach some of the eggs if you must know." Amila said walking into the living room and plopping ungracefully onto the couch.

"Well I got you some ginger drops to suck on. I talked to Doctor Peters and he said it might help with the nausea. And we have an appointment with him Monday afternoon. Can you get out of class early?" Derek said sitting down and taking the package out.

"Yeah I can. But anyways what do you want to do today?" Amila asked taking one of the drops out and sucking on it.

"Well I'm just dropping this off and then I have to go check out that scent that I caught when I stepped out of the car. It's not pack so someone is definitely invading our territory."

Stiles came out of the kitchen with wide eyes, "what are you going to do when you find them?"

"See why they are here?" Derek said giving Stiles a look that said 'duh'.

Stile was about to retort with whatever sarcastic comment or dog joke he had when Erica came rushing into the house.

"Derek! There is a naked woman on the porch. And she's injured."

Everyone shot up and rushed to the porch and saw a lady lying in a fetal position on the porch. She was naked and covered in mud and dried in blood. Her arm looked broken and there were deep scratches on her slowly healing. Derek gently walked over to her and crouched down to get a closer look at her.

"She's unconscious. Stiles I need you to make up one of the guest bedrooms. Erica call Deaton and see if he can come down here. When you're done make some food for her. Amila I need you to help me wash and clean her wounds." Derek delegated.

Erica dialed Deaton on the phone and stiles went upstairs to make the bed. Derek picked the girl up slowly, just in case she woke up. Amila followed him up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Derek gently sat the woman in the tub and began to run warm water. Amila got a washcloth and began to wash the grime from her. Derek sat on the toilet waiting for Amila to be done.

They had to drain the tub twice since the water kept becoming filthy. Finally when all the dirt was off of her, Amila could get a good look at her. She was around Derek's age or so with olive skin and dark brown – almost black hair. Maybe Italian Amila thought. Amila sniffed her and could tell she was an omega.

After she was done washing their guest Derek lifted her out the tub and Amila dried her off. Then Derek took her to the guest bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"It looks like her arm is healing finally. And the scratches are healed." Stiles said looking at the sleeping woman.

"I wonder what she was running from. She's an omega so she doesn't have a pack." Amila said

"Will know when she wakes up. Erica how long did Deaton say it would take him to get here?" Derek asked

"He should be here soon." Erica said

Deaton had come in and checked the lady. She still hadn't woken up but he said she would do that on her own. They all sat in the living room trying to watch television to distract themselves but keeping an ear out for the guest.

Soon they heard her stirring and they went upstairs. When they got there she was curled in a corner of the room. Amila could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves. She took a step forward with her hands up in surrender.

"Hi I'm Amila. What's your name?" Amila said waiting for the other female to respond.

The woman just stared at her so Amila kept talking.

"This is my husband Derek, my friend Erica and Stiles."

"Where am I?" the girl asked

"In my house. Can you tell me your name and what you were doing here?" Amila asked trying to get some answers before she gave any out.

"My name is Sophia. I was trying to run from the hunters that were chasing me. All I remember is them breaking my arm and then I shifted and ran. The scent of an alpha led me here. I thought I could ask for sanctuary from the alpha."

"I'm the alpha. I can provide sanctuary for tonight. I will have to talk to the rest of my pack about an extended stay. For now how about you eat and rest. And Erica will get you some clothes." Derek said

After throwing on some clothes, food in her stomach, and an hour later Sophia was sitting downstairs with most of the pack. Isaac had come back from spending the day with Paul and Scott had been called to come over. They had introduced everyone and Amila could see that Sophia was going to stay a while, Amila just hoped she would fit in.


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note: so i skipped time in this chapter. it's not really baby based but i promise to do that soon. i hope you like it. please review**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chappter 5: Another Fight

Amila flopped as best she could on her bed as she finished packing up her room. It was now the third week in May and school was over for the year. Amila, Stiles, and Isaac, had been slowly packing the apartment as they studied for their finals.

For Amila this month had been especially trying since she was almost six months pregnant and she felt like a beached whale most days. She picked up her phone to call Derek.

He picked up on the third ring, "hey baby what's up?"

"Hey babe. Are you on your way?" Amila asked

"On my way where?" Derek asked in return

"Uh you were supposed to be coming to get my boxes since you were the one who kept saying I shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting. Or did you forget?" Amila asked

"Oh right! I'm on my way right now. I was helping Soph with something. I'll be there in a couple hours."

"Forget it. It's six o'clock now which means you won't be here until nine. Just come tomorrow around noon. Unless you have something to do with _Soph_." Amila said as she spat the last line

"Babe don't be like that. I already told you-"

"Derek I know exactly what you told me. But it's null and void when you keep leaving me hanging for your new found buddy _Soph_. Your actions speak more than your words Derek." She said as she hung up before he could say anything else.

Over the past two months it had been like this. Derek had been canceling dates and forgetting things because of Sophia. Unless it had to do with the baby he hardly even talked to her anymore. At first Amila understood Sophia was new to the group and everyone wanted to make her feel comfortable even Derek.

But after a while they started to spend a lot of time together. Mostly when Derek was back in Beacon Hills since Amila wasn't there. Now it was to the point where she could hardly smell her scent on Derek. He was covered in Sophia's scent which to Amila was just so wrong and had her wolf wanting to claw Sophia's eyes out. At first Amila thought it was the pregnancy hormones, she had mood swings now and then, so she talked to Isaac. He had told her the same that he could hardly smell her on Derek and could mostly smell Sophia.

She hadn't talked to Derek yet but now she was definitely going to. She wasn't going to let this break up her marriage. Her phone rung seeing it was Derek, Amila hit the ignore button. She put her phone on silent and sat up against her bed and turned her television. She didn't want to have this conversation on the phone and she really didn't want to speak to him right now.

Amila was so engrossed in her thoughts and staring blankly at the television, that she hadn't heard Isaac knock on her door. She didn't realize he even did until the door opened and he was standing next to her.

"Derek's on the phone. He said he won't hang up until he talks to you. Please talk to him, stiles and I were busy you know." He said thrusting the phone at Amila

Amila scrunched her nose in distaste, "I didn't need to know that though I sure can smell it."

Isaac just rolled his eyes and gestured for her to talk to Derek. So she did.

"Derek I really don't want to talk to you right now. We will talk tomorrow when you get here. So stop calling me and Isaac." She said into the phone and hung up on Derek once again.

Amila handed the phone to Isaac and shooed him out of the room. When Isaac left she got up and locked the door. She returned to her bed suddenly feeling tired. She lay on her side, the only position comfortable now, and let the tiredness sweep over her lulling her into a deep sleep.

_Bang bang bang – Amila open this door right now!- bang bang bang_

Amila's eyes shot open at the noise. She slowly moved out of the bed to unlocked and opened the door. She looked up to see a growling half shifted Derek who was now sporting dull red irises. She glanced back at her alarm and saw that it was eleven o'clock.

"You're a hour early." Amila said simply brushing past Derek to go to the bathroom.

Once she relieved herself and brushed her teeth, she came back to a fully human Derek sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Why didn't you answer when I knocked the first time? I thought something happened to you and the baby." he asked looking at her with eyes of worry

"I didn't hear you. Ever since I got to my second trimester I go into much deeper sleep. This pregnancy takes a lot out of me now. But you would know that if you actually paid attention to me and not Sophia." Amila said with an edge to her voice.

"Really Amila? You think I would cheat on you with Sophia? What part of mate for life do you not understand?" Derek growled

Amila could smell the anger rolling off of him. All her wolf wanted to do was lay down and submit to her alpha. But Amila would not be deterred.

"I don't know what to think anymore Derek! The only time I see or talk to you now is when it has to do with the baby. Every time I call or visit you just to spend time with you, you're spending time with your new found friend Soph. and why do you smell like her? I hardly smell my scent on you Derek? If it was me and a guy you would have torn his head off by now."

"So you think because I spend time with someone my own age and a pack mate at that I'm cheating on you? and I've been scenting her because she was going to join the pack indefinitely. It's obvious you don't trust me." Derek yelled with a voice full of disappointment and anger

"Oh don't lay that bullshit on me! I tried to tell you this was bothering me. You didn't change your behavior, not once. And I never ever said I didn't trust you Derek. I trust you with my life so don't come at me with that shit." Amila yelled having to sit down because she was getting dizzy.

"Babe what's wrong? Are you okay?" Derek asked with worry

"Nothing! Just a little dizzy. I need to eat." She said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Does this happen often?" Derek asked ignoring the last part of her statement and following her

"If I don't eat when I first wake up and then try to do something strenuous. Usually Stiles or Isaac makes something if I'm not up to make it myself." Amila said shrugging and getting the ingredients to make oatmeal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked

Amila just sighed and turned to Derek. "Do you even care? Honestly? When we talk you ask how's the baby. Or when the doctor's appointments are. You don't ask me how I'm doing. You may be my mate and husband but you sure aren't acting like it."

Derek grabbed her by the shoulders softly, "I am so sorry I haven't been there they way you need me too. I never meant to hurt you; I thought when I asked about the baby you knew I meant you too. Please don't leave me"

Amila stared at him and shook her head. "Why do you think I'm going to leave you? You always think the worst. I expect us to fight. It's a part of marriage, but I also expect us to make up and talk about it. I also expect you to smell like me. So can you go take a shower because you smell like Sophia and after shave, it's making me nauseas."

Derek glared at her but nodded, "when I come back we are going to talk about this okay?"

Amila went back to making her food. When she was done she went to the living room and sat on the couch, eating her oatmeal and enjoying bad reality television. Twenty minutes later derek came out in a new outfit and damp hair. Amila sniffed his scent and smiled when all she could smell was Derek.

"By the sudden burst of happiness I smell, I say you're in a better mood." Derek said with a smirk

"A little better." Amila said putting her empty bowl on the table.

"So are we going to finish this conversation." Derek said when Amila began nuzzling his neck.

"Later. Right now I just want to lay here." She said

Derek smiled and kissed her softly. He really didn't think he was hurting Amila, but now that he knew he did he was going to make it up to her, even if it was the last thing he did.

**so what do we think about the sophia and derek relationship? let me hear your theories!**


	6. Chapter 6

**author's note: so i was reading the reviews and it spawned a new chapter. i hope it answers some of the reviews. enjoy and please review. oh and i'm looking for a beta and some one to design a banner for this story. if you are interested in either pm me please.**

**btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 6: Talking It Out

Amila opened the door of her car and slowly slid out of the driver side. As her pregnancy progressed it was harder for her to drive, her belly bump kept getting in the way of the steering wheel. Before her feet could hit the ground Derek came to her side.

"Need any help?" he asked walking with her to the hale house

"Babe I'm fine. I can walk to the house just fine." Amila said and suddenly stopped when she heard the voices inside the house. She groaned when she heard her mother's voice.

"Who told my mom I was going to be coming back today?" she asked Derek

"I don't know. But don't worry it's not going to be that bad." Derek said with a soothing voice.

Amila loved her mother she really did but ever since Jackie had found out she was pregnant the woman never left her alone. If she wasn't calling her while she was at the apartment she was coming over and telling her what she should and shouldn't eat. The sad part was that Paul actually reeled her in.

Amila nodded and they continued to walk to the house. Before they got to the door Jackie opened it, she was willing to bet one of the wolves told her she was here.

"Hey Mimi!" Jackie squealed

"Hey mom what are you doing here?" Amila asked

"Can't I visit my daughter and my grandchild? You really need to tell me what you're having so I can plan accordingly." Jackie said with a cluck of her tongue

Amila rolled her eyes because no matter how many times she had this argument with everyone – especially her mom and Lydia- they didn't understand. They wanted to know why she didn't want to know the sex of the baby. She tried to explain she wanted the surprise but they all just looked at her like she was weird.

"When I deliver we'll both know. Plus why spoil the bet Stiles and dad have going on?" Amila said with a smirk and went into the living room where the pack was.

Amila growled when she saw Sophia. It wasn't that she was jealous of Sophia, it wasn't that at all. It was on a much more primal level. Derek was her mate which meant he was supposed to smell like her all the time. It showed other wolves that he was taken. And smelling some other woman all over her mate made her see red.

Derek smelled her agitation and rubbed her back in comfort, "I can ask her to leave if you want."

"No it's okay I think I'm going to go upstairs and lay down." She said leaving the living room and headed to the stairs.

"I'll go with you" Derek said

"It's fine Derek. You can go hang out with her, she's obviously your friend and in the pack. I'm going to probably look at those baby magazines that Lydia gave me."

Derek looked unsure but when Amila shooed him off and headed up the stairs. When she got to their room she got one of the magazines and sat Indian style on the bed. Amila was fully engrossed with picking baby items she hardly heard the knock on the door.

"Come in" she said not paying attention to who was at the door.

"Hey Amila I just wanted to know if we could talk." Sophia said stepping slowly into the room.

"About what?" Amila said tensing

Sophia closed the door and walked over to the black armchair that Derek kept in the room.

"I just wanted to know if I offended you in some way. It's obvious that you don't like me." Sophia said in a small voice

"It's not that I don't like you per say, but my wolf doesn't appreciate your smell all over Derek." Amila said looking at Sophia

Sophia got wide eyes and put her hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to do that I swear! I never would try to make a move on the alpha, he's your mate. I mean Derek was trying to incorporate my scent into the pack and train me that's all. We do talk sometime but I told him I wouldn't accept unless you were ok with it, you are the alpha female and mate after all."

"So you weren't trying to scent mark Derek?" Amila asked skeptically

"No! I would never try to move on someone else's mate bond. Look my pack was destroyed by hunters and all I want now is to apart if this one. Everyone is so nice here and makes feel like I belong."

"I feel foolish. I'm so sorry that I excluded you. I just thought…well honestly we all know what I thought." Amila said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"It's fine. So can I join the pack?" Sophia asked

"Of course. I'm pretty sure everyone accepted you a long time ago. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything you want?" Sophia said happily

"What do you and derek talk about? If I ask Derek…well he's emotionally constipated." Amila said with a smirk

"Mostly about our old packs. How we sometimes get lonely. Just stuff." She said shrugging

"Thanks."

"Can I ask you a question now?" Sophia asked

"Shoot."

"Can I maybe… can I feel the baby?" she asked softly

Amila laughed, "Sure you can."

Sophie hurried over to where Amila was sitting and put her hand gently on Amila's belly. She smiled when the baby kicked.

"Do you have any baby names picked out?"

"no I've been so busy with school I haven't really done anything to prepare for the baby… hey you know what since I know Lydia and my mom have been planning the baby shower, do you maybe want to help me with the nursery?" Amila asked

"Yes! I would love that." Sophia said rocking on her heels excitedly.

Suddenly there was a tentative knock on the door, Amila smiled because she knew Derek was on the other side.

"Come in der."

"Is everything settled now?" he said standing at the doorway looking back and forth between the two women.

"Yeah. But I'm going to go back downstairs." Sophia said brushing past Derek and headed to the stairs.

Derek entered the room closed the door and kicked off his shoes. He jumped into the bed and laid down, pulling Amila down with him. They shifted so they were lying on their sides and spooning. Derek put his nose at the crook of her neck and wrapped his arm around her so it was cradled her belly bump.

"So what did you two talk about?"

"We cleared up some issues. She agreed to help me with the nursery."

"Does this mean I can officially welcome her into the pack? "

"Yeah…she also told me about what you two talk about."

"Are you mad?" Derek asked

Amila was silent for a minute before she continued, "kind of…maybe…I don't know. I get why you talked to her. You both are the only born wolves from our pack and even though I'm one too I come from a human family. Plus both of you are the only surviving members from your old packs. I understand but it hurt that you would talk to someone who's only known you two months rather than talk to me."

"I never meant for it to seem like I didn't want to talk to you. It just was easier to talk to someone who sometimes feels the same way I do. I promise to talk you."

Amila just nodded her head and let Derek scent mark her. Slowly but surely they were working through their problems.


	7. Chapter 7

**author's note: here's another chapter. i hope you like it. just to be warned there is some smut in this. so if you don't like that sort of thing feel free to skip ove it. please review/follow/favorite.**

**i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter: Today Was A Good Day

Derek blinked his open and saw the sun shining through the curtains. He felt Amila's warm breath tickling his neck and his arm going numb from her sleeping on it all night. He slowly slid his arm from under her head and turned on his side to watch her sleep. She must be having a bad dream because her brows were closely knitted together in what seemed like confusion and anger. He used his pointer finger to gently smooth out the wrinkle.

Once her face was free of the wrinkle Derek took his hand and put it on her stomach. He could feel the baby shifting and then he felt a steady kick. He could even remember when he first heard the baby's heartbeat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was pack night - well semi pack night since Allison, Boyd, Lydia, and Jackson weren't present. The remaining pack members had agreed on a movie and since it was Erica's turn it meant Fight Club. Derek was on the couch with Amila laying down with her arm on his lap and her feet under Erica's legs. Isaac, Scott and Stiles were a tangle of limbs on the floor.

Derek was watching the scene where they explained the rules of fight club when he heard it. It was a heartbeat. It wasn't any of his pack mates, he had memorized for sure. It was more like a steady rhythm like Amila's but not as strong.

"Do you guys hear that?" he asked

"Hear what?" Stiles asked. In a room full of werewolves with super hearing this had become the question everyone knew to expect from him.

"Another heartbeat…do you hear it now?" Derek asked again

Everyone went still, except Stiles who just looked on curiously waiting for his pack mates to tell him what it was.

"I hear it!" Erica said excitedly

"I do too. Where is it coming from?" Isaac asked

"I'm pretty sure it's the baby's heartbeat. Seeing that I don't sense anyone on the territory." Amila said

Derek stared at her for a few seconds before his face broke out in a grin, hat almost made him seem delusional.

"That's our baby's heartbeat." Derek whispered.

He motion for Amila to sit up, and then he put his heard in her lap and held his ear next to her stomach.

"I want to hear jelly bean's heartbeat too!' Erica said using the nickname the betas and humans used for the baby.

After that the movie was forgotten and each wolf took a turn pressing their ear to Amila's stomach.

"Hey Stiles since I know you can't hear the heartbeat, do you want to come to my next doctor's appointment? Derek can't make it so I would feel better if a pack mate came." Amila said. She felt bad that Stiles couldn't hear the heartbeat since he was the only human present.

"Nah that's okay, you don't have to do that." Stiles said

"Stiles I know I don't have to do it. I want to. You have become my best friend over the years, why wouldn't I want you to hear your godchild's heartbeat?" Amila said grinning when she said the godchild part

"Godchild? You want me to be a god…godfather?" Stiles stuttered

"Of course! You and Isaac are the baby's god fathers, if you agree of course." Amila said

"Hell yes we agree. Right babe?" Stiles said looking as his boyfriend

"yeah." Isaac said

After that stiles went on a tangent about how he was going to be an amazing godfather/uncle to the baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek smiled fondly at the memory and placed small gently kisses on Amila's t-shirt covered belly. She had taken to wearing Derek's old stretched out wife beaters to bed since they carried his scent. He didn't mind in the slightest actually his wolf jumped for joy that their mate was covered in their scent.

"Mph what are you doing?" Amila said sleepily

Derek looked up from where he was leaning over her belly slowly kissing it. And cracked a grin at the smell of Amila's arousal. He and Amila hadn't made love since she entered her semester. Between their fights about him hanging out with Sophia and her decreased sex drive, the physical intimacy amongst them had been lacking.

"Hmm what would you like me to do?" Derek said letting his voice get deep and breathy knowing that it turned Amila on.

"Oh have a couple ideas." She said

Derek took as his cue and grabbed her and kissed her hard at first and then he gentled. His mouth moved from her mouth to her neck licking and sucking it as his hands went under her shirt. Amila's hands were trying to pull off his pajama pants.

Minutes later, they were both naked, it didn't occur to Amila to be conscious about her body and apparently Derek had no issues with it judging by his reaction. He kissed her shoulders where her bra had made marks because of the heaviness of her breasts. She moaned as he took them into his hands and kneaded them running his thumbs over the now erect nipples. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked one and then the other.

Derek then put the nipples together and took both of them into his mouth and sucked hard. Amila pushed her chest into his face trying to encourage him not to stop, she was almost there and then he stopped. She could feel his cock pressing into her and ground against it trying to maneuver it so that it would slide between her legs but he had other ideas.

Derek's right hand began stroking her stomach and was headed to between her legs, he stroked Amila everywhere but where she wanted him to. He kept her tottering just on the edge, when he sensed that she was about to come, he moved his hand to another part of her body. Finally, he was where she needed him to be, Amila opened her legs as wide as she could and waited.

The wait seemed to be a long time so she opened her eyes and looked at him. His green eyes glittered as he looked at me, and then suddenly, he was on her sucking and licking until she screamed only vaguely remembering that someone might hear her.

When Derek was finished, he moved to the head of the bed and offered her his throbbing cock which she took without hesitation. Amila licked and sucked on the large head until he was moaning for her to end it but she didn't. Who knew when this would happen again? She let is cock fall out of her mouth and stroked it relishing the feel of the soft skin in her hands. She took one heavy ball into her mouth and then the other sucking each one gently.

"Amila! For God's sake end this!" He moaned.

Amila released his balls and took his cock back into her mouth, she swiped her tongue along the underside where the head met the shaft, she sucked and licked until he pulled out her mouth and leaving her whimpering. Without missing a beat, Derek was between her legs and was thrusting himself into her.

"Don't stop, please don't stop!" Amila begged. This time Derek listened to her, they came clinging to each other.

Derek rolled off of Amila and laid down next to her. Amila shifted so she was lying on her side with her belly pressed against Derek and one leg hitched over his body.

"That was amazing." Amila said still panting

"yeah." Derek replied sounding totally blissed out

Suddenly there was a knock on their bedroom door. It had them scrambling for the bed sheets to cover up.

"Oh don't worry I'm not coming in. I can smell your sex funk from out here. I just came to tell you that Jackie is here and she said she's going to make waffles." Erica said

Amila rolled her eyes and detangled herself from Derek to get up and take care of business in the bathroom. Thirty minutes later she and Derek were coming out their shared shower time and drying off. Amila slipped on a her underwear and a sleeveless maxi dress, since that seemed to be the few things that fit these days. She left Derek in the room changing since the baby wanted food and it wanted it now.

When she got into the kitchen everyone was their sitting at the table chatting and eating, while her mom was still making breakfast. Her mom handed her a plate filled with bacon, eggs, and waffles. Amila carried her plate to the table and sat down with her pack.

She got up to get some coffee and stopped when she heard Derek's growl.

"You know are not allowed to drink anymore caffeine." Derek said walking over and talking the coffee away from her.

"Babe please I need coffee. I need it to function." Amila said pouting hoping it would work on Derek

"No it's bad for the baby. Here drink some juice." He said handing her a glass filled with orange juice.

Amila sighed but took the glass and went back to the table to eat. Derek followed her with his own plate and glass.

"So Amila have you and Derek thought of names?" Paul asked

Amila stopped chewing on her bacon and shook her head no.

"No not yet. I did ask mom to bring by that baby name book today so maybe we could figure out some today. Oh and Sophia we have to go to the home depot to pick out paint colors today too." She responded snapping her fingers in an 'I remember motion.'

Sophia nodded as Jackie came over and dropped the book next to Amila's plate of food.

"Thanks mom."

"Welcome honey." Jackie said with a smile

After breakfast Amila and Sophia headed out to buy the paint colors. It took them an hour but they finally found the perfect pastel green. Amila figured it was a good unisex color that could personalized to masculine or feminine depending on the sex of the baby.

When they got home all the guys immediately went to painting the nursery. It wouldn't take that long since there were five of them working. Erica and Sophia had gone off to do some clothes shopping for Sophia. Jackie had to get back to the restaurant. So it left Amila alone who stayed downstairs by insistence of Derek – who was worried that the fumes would hurt her and the baby.

After about two hours Derek came downstairs. He sat next to Amila who was lounging through the baby name book.

"How's it coming? Find any good names?" he asked nuzzling her neck

"Yes. Did you know they have the name Gertrude in here? That name sounds like it's for old people." Amila said scrunching her nose in distaste

"We are not giving our baby a name like Gertrude." Derek said

"I know. I have a couple though. If it's okay with you I don't want them to have their first name be in memory of someone we know. I mean Laura or Collin for a middle name would be great, but I don't want our child to feel like they have to live up to a legacy." She said

"You want our baby to have Laura or Collin's name?" Derek asked slowly now looking Amila in the eye

"Of course I do. That way some part of your siblings lives on. When we have more children we can name them after your parents if you want." Amila said shrugging

Derek just broke out in a grin, "okay so what names do you have?"

"Well for a boy I think Noah Collin Hale would be cute. And for a girl I was thinking Ava Laura Hale."

"I like those." Derek said after saying both a couple of times.

"Well little one now we have to wait for you to get here. Are you going be Noah or Ava?" Amila said rubbing her belly and enjoying the feeling of happiness she had.

**so what do you guys think about the name noah or ava depending on what gender the baby is? let me know if you like it or not and if you don't leave a suggestion in a review**


	8. Chapter 8

**author's note: so Amila's about seven moths pregnant here. i wrote this at like 4 am so i hope it makes sense. i hope you enjoy. please review/favorite/follow.**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 8: Alone?

"It says to put part A into part C before attaching B" Amila said to Derek

They were currently trying to build the crib for the nursery and Derek was steadily getting more and more frustrated. Once or twice Amila could swear she saw his eyes glow red.

"Can't we just pay one of those baby store people to put it together?" Derek said dropping the piece he was holding to the ground

"No we are supposed to build it ourselves, so that we can tell our child later in life how much we prepared for them."

"Or we could lie to them and say we did when we didn't" Derek said

"They're going to be a werewolf Derek. That means you can't lie." Amila said giving him an incredulous look.

"How about we let some professionals do this? Then we can decorate the rest of the nursery."

"Ugh…if you want to be one of those parents fine! Take it back to the store or something." Amila said waiving her hands in the air

Derek just rolled his eyes at his wife's antics. He was about to respond when Amila began to scream and hold her stomach in pain. He immediately went over to her and held her so she wouldn't crumple to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked his voice and face filled with worry

"It hurts Derek! It hurts!" Amila screamed.

Derek picked her up and raced out the room and down the stairs. He went into the living room where most of the pack was enjoying the television.

"Stiles call Melissa and let her know we are on our way to the hospital and that Amila is having pains in her stomach." He rushed out taking a breath when he was finished.

Everyone jumped up and began to ask what was wrong. Derek ignored them and carried Amila to her jeep and placed her in the backseat. Before he could even get into the front seat Erica slipped into the back with Amila while Isaac slipped into the passenger seat.

Derek ignored it once again and got into the driver's seat. He knew Amila would be peeved to know that someone was driving her car but the circumstances left little options. As he peeled out the driveway and onto the road he hoped that Stiles talked to his dad so he wouldn't be in too much trouble for breaking the speed limit.

"Derek I think she has a fever and she keeps going in and out of it." Erica said cautiously.

"We are almost there just keep her awake." He said looking in the rearview at Erica.

Amila by now was whining, and every now and then she would scream out in pain. Erica tried to keep her distracted. Isaac was busy making phone calls to the pack and letting his parents know about Amila's condition.

They finally got to the hospital and Derek quickly parked and carried Amila in. there Melissa was waiting with a gurney and two other nurses. Derek gently placed Amila on the gurney and they quickly rushed her into the emergency room. Derek was following them when he was stopped by Melissa.

"Derek you can't go in there. We have to find out what's wrong with her first. When I know I will immediately let you know. Until then go to the waiting room." She said

Derek listened to her heart to check if she was lying but let out a sigh of relief when she didn't lie. Derek numbly nodded and went to go wait. Erica and Isaac were already in the waiting room, so when he came in they stood up looking at him expectantly for information.

"Melissa said they have to figure out what's wrong and then she'll let us know." Derek said taking a seat.

Thirty minutes they had been waiting. Thirty minutes and every single member minus John, who had to work, had shown up. Surprisingly to Derek, Jackie was the one consoling Paul and not the other way around. Derek had just stuck to pacing, one by one the pack mates had tried to get to sit and calm down. But how could he be calm when his mate and baby could be in danger of…dying. Derek shook himself of that thought. He couldn't think like that. If Amila and the baby died then Derek would be totally alone. He hated that feeling.

"Derek can I have a word?" Melissa said interrupting Derek of his depressing thoughts

She was standing next to Doctor Peters who gave Derek a grim smile.

"You can say whatever you have to say in front of them. They're pa-family." Derek said correcting himself

Doctor Peters nodded, "well Amila has begun to hemorrhage, because of the placental abruption. It caused the placenta to tear away from the uterine wall. To have a chance at saving her and the baby we need to do an emergency caesarian. There are some risks involved but this is the safest option. In case of emergency I have to ask, which do you want us to save your wife or the baby?"

Derek stilled at that. He had to make a choice on who to save? How could he choose? Amila was his wife, his mate, his reason for breathing. But he knew if he didn't choose the baby Amila could possibly hate him for the rest of their lives. He couldn't choose.

"Both. No matter what happens you try and save both of them." Derek said using his alpha voice.

Doctor peters nodded and handed Derek the forms to sign. Once he gave them back to him the doctor rushed off to prepare for the surgery and left Melissa alone with the pack.

"You are allowed to be in there during the caesarian. Do you want to?" Melissa asked him softly.

Derek nodded yes. He looked back at Amila's parents and gave them a soft nod before going with Melissa to get ready.

After Derek had been sterilized and put into scrubs he was led into the room where the cesarean was to take place. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Amila on the operating table. Her nose and mouth had some type of tubes going into them; she looked like she was sleeping since they gave her an anesthetic to put her under. It was good since it wouldn't allow her to heal quickly. That was the last thing he needed to explain right now.

Melissa led him to a stool by Amila's head and he sat there. From his vantage point he wouldn't be able to see the surgery about to take place because they put up some type of cloth, separating Amila's top half and bottom half. Derek was secretly thankful because he didn't think he could stomach his wife being cut open. Doctor Peters announced he was starting the surgery.

A few tense moments later Derek heard Peters announce they had her open and were going to cut into the placenta. After a couple more minutes Peters held up the baby. It wasn't crying was the first thing Derek noticed. Why wasn't it crying?

Derek immediately began to panic as he saw the team of nurses start CPR on the baby after it was removed. His attention soon transferred when Peters held up another baby. Where did that come from? Could it possibly mean they had twins? But how, Derek thought. He only had heard one heartbeat. The second baby wasn't crying so half the team of nurses went to work on it.

"What are they?" Derek asked to Doctor Peters who was diligently trying to stop Amila's hemorrhaging

"A boy and a girl." Doctor peters said looking at Derek for a moment before he went back to work.

Just then Amila's heart rate began to drop. Derek heard on of the nurses say that she was coding. They brought a defibrillator and one nurse actually pushed Derek out of the way. Derek was noticed by Melissa who pushed him out the room and telling him that he had to leave and that the babies and Amila would be in good hands.

He didn't remember how he made it back to the waiting room but he did. Jackie was the first to hug him. The rest of the pack silently followed. It was the first time since the death of Laura that he allowed himself to cry.

**sorry about the chapter title i couldn't really think of anything else. i hope you like the chapter and don't hate me too much for it. i promise chap nine will be up soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**author's note: here is a new chapter. i hope you like it! please review/fav/follow. it feeds the muse**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 9: A Family

Two hours in the waiting room and Derek was ready to punch holes in the walls the pack kept trying to keep him distracted by asking if he wanted something to eat or drink. Didn't they understand that the only thing he wanted was his mate and his children?

Of course they tried to keep him distracted by asking questions about the baby. Everyone was happy to know albeit a little confused that they had twins one of each. He was pretty sure Lydia was planning their wardrobes right now.

Just when Derek thought he was going insane with the waiting Doctor Peters came into the waiting room.

"How's Amila and the babies?" derek asked jumping to his feet and the rest of the pack following.

"The babies have stable heartbeat but are in incubators since they were two months premature. As for Amila she is stabilized and is now in her room sleeping of the anistihia."

"How did we have twins? When we did the ultra sound we only heard one heartbeat."

"Well it seems that your baby boy had the stronger heartbeat and was clouding his sister when we did the last ultra sound. It happens sometimes to people who have twins, usually the babies shift into a different position so we can see but sometimes they don't."

"When can we see them?" Jackie asked taking the question right out of Derek's mouth.

"Derek you can see Amila now you can see now, after she wakes up it will be one person at a time. As for the babies only Amila and Derek are allowed to see them at this moment. It'll be a week before anyone else is allowed."

"Thank you Doctor Peters." Derek said shaking the man's hand

"No problem. Here I'll lead you to Amila's room."

Derek followed the doctor to Amila's room. He went inside and he saw his mate lying there looking pale. He sat in the chair next to her bed and gently grabbed her hand. He took a small sniff of her scent – her usual scent masked by the antiseptic and medicines that the hospital used on her.

It was about another hour before Amila's eyes began to flutter open. Derek squeezed her hand in reassurance. When her eyes were finally open enough she glanced at Derek and gave him a smile.

"What …what" Amila tried to say but her voice was raspy from having a tube stuck down her throat.

Derek gave her some water that a nurse left in here a few minutes ago. Once she drunk all the water in the cup she started again.

"What happened? Where's my baby" Amila asked face full of worry

"The doctor had to give you an emergency C-section since you have a placental abruption. Then you hemorrhaged. The baby – or should I say babies are in an incubator." Derek said

"Babies?" Amila asked

"Yeah apparently one of the babies have stronger heart beat than the other, so we didn't hear it. It also concealed the other baby when we did the ultra sound. But now we have a boy and a girl."

"Ava and Noah?" Amila asked

"Ava and Noah" Derek responded

"When can I see them?"

"Let me get a nurse." Derek said pushing the call for a nurse button on the side of Amila's bed.

An nurse came strolling in a minute later and she smiled when she saw that Amila was up.

"We want to know when we can see the babies."

"Well you missy just had major surgery so not until tomorrow at least." She said looking at Amila.

"No I need to see my children now." Amila said

"I'm sure a day won't hurt." The nurse replied

Derek was about to growl at the nurse. Who was she to keep them from their children?

"Get me a wheelchair or whatever you have to do but I'm going to see my children today." Amila gritted out getting angry.

The nurse stuttered a reply but went off to get a wheelchair. Amila relaxed a little and turned her head to Derek.

"So we now have twins." Amila said

"Yeah I can't believe I have a daughter" Derek said shaking his head

Amila laughed. She knew Derek had secretly been wishing that the baby was a boy. He had been hearing horror stories from Paul about what it was like raising a girl these past couple of months.

"Don't worry you have a son too. Trust me I'm leaving the whole potty training stage to you." she said. She heard from Melissa, John, and her grandma how difficult it was to train a boy to potty. That was sooo going to be Derek's territory.

The nurse returned with a wheelchair and Derek helped Amila into it. Though she really didn't need to be helped since her stiches were already starting to heal. But they had to keep up appearances.

They final got to the natal infant care unit. They had to sign in and the scrub down twice and put on scrubs before they were allowed to enter. Amila and Derek were guided to a set of incubators. Amila reached her hand into Ava's incubator, assuming it was Ava since the baby was wearing a pink hat.

"Hi ava. It's your mommy. I can't wait to hold you. I'm going to teach you all sorts of things like how to draw and how to ride a bike. And how to beat Uncle Stiles' butt at Call of Duty."

Amila looked up when she felt Derek's gaze on her. He was smiling, which was reserved on for special moments.

"Aren't you going to talk to Noah?" she asked

"He's so small." Derek said looking down at their son.

"He's a preemie Derek. It's ok to touch him you won't break him." Amila said

Derek nodded and stuck his hand in to touch Noah.

"Talk to him." Amila said

"He won't understand me." Derek said with a roll of his eyes

"I know that Derek. But babies respond better when they hear their parents' voices. It lets them associate your voice with being safe." She said rolling her eyes right back at him.

"Hi Noah…I'm your daddy. Huh daddy? Never thought I'd be using that word. I want you to know that I will always protect you. I promise to be there for you. And know that I'm going to try to be the best daddy I can." He said looking at Noah again.

"See was that so hard? Do you want to try with Ava? So I can touch Noah?" Amila asked

Derek nodded and they switched places. Amila was telling Noah how he was going to be a heartbreaker and how he was going to have amazing eyes like his dad. While Derek told Ava how she wasn't allowed to date until she was fifty and that he would even play with dolls if she wanted him too. It was perfect.

**you guys didn't think that amila and the babies would die did you? i'm not that mean. i hope you enjoyed it**


	10. Chapter 10

**author's note: so how did we like the last chapter? anyways here is a new chapter i hope you guys like it. please review/fav/follow. it feeds my muse**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 10: Homecoming

Amila blink her eyes open and attempted to sit up, her efforts foiled by Derek's arms draped over her waist. She moved his arm and got up to go to the bathroom. She was almost to the bathroom when Derek called out to her.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked sleepily.

Amila rolled her eyes before replying, "to the bathroom Derek."

She went into the bathroom and did her business and started to brush her teeth. It had been a month since she'd been released from the hospital. In that time the pack had been taking care of her. She tried to reassure them that she was fine and fully healed, but they ignored her protests. Derek was the worst; he wouldn't let her out of his sight. He had to know every where she went. It wasn't like she didn't understand why he and the pack are so overbearing. She heard about what happened in the operating room from Melissa. She tried to talk to Derek about it but he always changed the subject.

Amila was just happy Ava and Noah were getting released from the hospital. They were growing rapidly. Doctor Peters was amazed saying he thought they would have to be in the hospital for at least two months. But after two weeks they were breathing on their own and gaining weight. The twins being here would give the pack something to fawn over.

She came out of the shower to see Derek brushing his teeth. She went into their room and dried off. By the time she was dressing in her jeans and t-shirt Derek was coming out the shower.

"I'm so excited! I get to have my babies come home." Amila said

"Me too." Derek said putting a shirt on and coming over to nuzzle her neck

"Okay did you set up the car seats?" Amila asked

"Yes. We did the check yesterday. Babe everything is fine and ready to go." Derek said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh did you buy the extra crib and Moses basket like I asked?" She said again ignoring his statement.

"Yes and it's set up. Sophia finished the nursery last night while we were at the hospital." Derek said

She had been banned from the nursery after she got back. Even after she complained to Derek about how this was supposed to be her project, he wouldn't relent. She had yet to see it but she was going to when they came back from the hospital.

"Okay then we can leave."

"Don't you want breakfast?" Derek asked with amusement

"Derek! There is no time for breakfast. I need to get my babies out of that hospital so I can hold them." Amila said leaving the room

Derek just shook his head but followed his wife. Twenty minutes later they were at the hospital and standing in the elevator. As soon as the doors opened Amila shot out of there and went to the neo natal unit. Derek once again jsut followed her.

They found Noah and Ava up and making sounds to each other. Amila picked up Noah and gave him a soft kiss on his check. Derek picked up Ava and began to make funny faces at her.

"Derek he smells like you and me. Like oranges and clover with a little cinnamon." Amila said inhaling Noah's scent

"Really? Ava smells like vanilla and mint with a touch of raspberry." Derek said

"He even has your eyes. I knew he was going to be a mini you." Amila said looking at eyes.

Amila wasn't lying about Noah looking like a miniature version of Derek. The boy had his father's bluish green eyes and straight nose. He had tufts of silky black hair already. Amila had seen one of Derek's baby pictures, that survived the fire, and the only thing separating him and Noah was that Noah was a shade darker.

Ava was a totally different story. She had her mother's hazel eyes and reddish brown hair. She the only thing she had from Derek was his nose. Everything else was inherited from Amila.

"So guys are you ready to take them home?" Doctor Peters said coming into the room

"Yes so ready." Amila said trying not to rock back and forth on her heels with Noah in her arms.

"Well I have your discharge papers right here. So if one of you will sign right there and there I can file this, and you can be on your way home." Doctor Peters said holding the clipboard out.

Derek puts Ava down for a moment, which caused the little girl to cry. Derek looked torn between signing the papers and holding Ava. Amila came to his rescue by putting her hand softly on Ava's cheek which instantly calmed the infant down.

"Well you two seem to be adjusting already. Well that is it, let me file this so Ava and Noah can be discharged." Doctor Peters says before he leaves the room.

Amila puts Noah into his car seat and straps him in before heading over to Ava to do the same. Derek takes both of the car seats in his hands before they all go to the front desk. The nurses all wish them good luck and the family is in the jeep headed home.

Amila immediately knows something is up when they arrive home. None of the cars are parked out front in the driveway, which was weird since she could hear whispers coming from the house. She turns to look at the babies who fell asleep in the twenty minute car ride. She doesn't want to wake them up so she takes out her phone.

She quickly types out, _what do they have planned?_ and shows it to Derek.

Derek smirks and shrugs his shoulder. Amila rolls her eyes in annoyance and once again begins to type. _You know I hate surprises_. Derek just gets out and starts to unbuckle Noah from his car seat. It prompts Amila to do the same for Ava. They get into the house with Derek leading the way into the living room. She steps up behind him which leads to everyone shouting surprise at her.

Amila takes in the sign that says congratulations hanging on a wall. Blue and pink streamers and balloons are hanging from various points in the room. There are two long tables that had been piled with gifts and food. It was a baby shower.

"Thanks you guys." Amila said grinning

"Here you and derek sit down with the babies." Lydia said guiding them to the couch.

After that Amila opened gift after gift. Derek sat next to her mumbling thanks to whoever gift was opened. The living room was now riddled with bottles, onsies, diapers, and binkies. Anything a baby could want and need you name it

Noah and Ava were passed around like bottles, everyone wanted to hold them. At first the twins started to cry when they were handed to new people. Derek guessed that it might be the new scents around them. Eventually the twins quieted down and were now laying in each of their grandparents arms sleeping.

"So do you want to see the nursery?" Sophia asked

"Totally!" Amila said standing up

Derek got up and followed the two women up the stairs. Sophia opened the door and Amila and Derek took a step inside. It was everything Amila hoped it would be. The first thing she noticed was a chocolate brown fluffy rung covering most of the floor. She looked up to see two dark chocolate circular cribs up against the left wall. Above each crib was the twins' name in big white cursive letters. It was a nice contrast to the pastel green Amila chose. Up against the right were a dresser and a changing table. On the dresser were stuffed animals and toys they babies probably wouldn't play with until they were one. In the corner was a brown chair with an ottoman so both the parents could sit and hold the babies while they were in the nursery.

Amila turned to Derek, "I love it. How about you babe?"

"It's perfect. You did a great job Sophia." he said nodding to his omega.

"Thanks Sophia." Amila said hugging her.

Sophia was about to reply when the door bell rung. Amila looked to Derek who shrugged his shoulders. All three of them headed back downstairs to see who was at the door. Amila and Derek both stopped on the stairs when they saw who was standing there.

"What are you doing here Alexander?" Derek growled out his eyes turning red.

**so how did we like that surprise at the end. didn't expect it did you?**


	11. Chapter 11

**author's note: i'm back ! with a whole new chapter. i hope you guys like it. please/review/follow/fav. the reviews really do help me. i want to shout out Lycan Lover 411 who made the banner for this story. thanx**

**i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 11: Alexander is Here

"What are you doing here Alexander?" Derek growled out his eyes turning red.

"Derek I invited him. I just didn't expect him to be here today. Someone told me they were coming tomorrow." Amila said walking down the flight of stairs.

"Well I wanted to surprise you." Alexander said with a shrug.

Amila smiled and walked over to alexander giving him a hug. Since the whole fiasco at her wedding, Alexander and Amila had started to become close. They would often email and text each other, about updates on their lives. At first Amila was concerned about how Paul would feel about it. But Paul said he was happy she was getting to know alexander and that he would always be her dad. Amila had mentioned it to Derek but all he did was growl and say how alexander shouldn't be trusted. Amila usually rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Why is he here?" Derek asked again

Amila ignored him and took Alexander's hand and guided him into the house. She was about to lead him into the living room where the babies were when Derek came down the stairs and blocked their paths.

"Amila we need to talk…upstairs. You don't move. Isaac don't let him even see the babies until I say so." Derek barked as he grabbed Amila by the elbow and steered her upstairs

When they got into the room Derek closed the door and Amila snatched her elbow out of his grasp.

"Why the hell would you invite him here?!" Derek roared

"Don't you dare yell at me." Amila said looking at him and trying not to get upset

Derek looked a little sheepish. So Amila continued.

"I invited him here because he is my family." she shrugged

"He can't be trusted!" Derek hissed

"How would you know? You never listen when I have anything to say about him. He's tried to apologize many times for what happened at or wedding. I'm not saying he's a saint but at least give him a chance. If he tries to harm the babies, I will take him out." Amila said

"That won't be necessary because he's not going anywhere near my children." Derek said

"Your children?! Last time I checked I am the one who carried them. I had to suffer through the morning sickness and constant back ache. They are more my children then yours. And I am introducing him to his grandchildren Derek." Amila shouted eyes full rage

"No you're not. Don't make me command you as your alpha." He said

"Really Derek? I thought you promised to never to do that. You said that the alpha thing wouldn't come up if we were talking about our marriage and family. I can't believe you!' Amila shrieked, arms flailing in disbelief

"I will do it if that means protecting you and the children." Derek said crossing his arm and bracing himself as if he was ready for Amila to lunge at him.

"You are not my father and I am a grown ass woman. I am going to introduce Alexander to them whether you like it or not." She said pointing to him

"Not under my roof you're not."

"Oh so now it's your roof? I was pretty sure it was our home Derek. But that's okay you don't have to worry about me staying under your roof anymore.' Amila said pushing past him and heading out the door.

"Amila…I didn't mean" He said following after her.

"Save it derek. I don't want to disobey your rules under your roof. So I'm leaving. The kids and I will be at my parents' house." Amila said as she walked into the living room to pack some stuff for the children.

By this time everyone was staring at them and the wolves in the room were almost gaging on the anger coming from Amila and the regret from Derek.

What's going on?" Jackie asked standing next to Amila with Noah in her arms

"Mom just get Noah and Ava bundled up. I'm staying at your house for a while." Amila said putting things into a diaper bag.

"Everyone I think it's time for you to leave. Alexander you stay." Paul said standing up.

Everyone nodded and they all silently left the house but not before shooting worried glances at the fighting couple. After everyone left Paul glanced at his daughter and son-in-law and pointed to the couch indicating they should sit.

"Dad I'm not sitting. I'm leaving before I end up saying something I regret." Amila said defiantly

"Sit." Paul said in a final tone

Amila sat on the couch and Derek joined her, making sure that he left space in between them.

"You two need to learn how to communicate without someone trying to leave. Derek I know you don't trust Alexander, but I think you should trust your wife enough not to put your children in danger. Amila you need to inform Derek before you make big decisions that affect him too. Maybe he has reasons on why he doesn't want the children to meet Alexander. I don't know what was said upstairs, but I do know you two need to work it out. It's not just you two anymore. You have two human beings you have to look out for now. So figure it out because Amila you're not coming home with us. " Paul said

Amila let out a sigh of defeat and turned to Derek, "we still have to talk about a lot of stuff. Tonight?"

"Tonight." Derek said agreeing

"So can he meet the twins now?" Amila asked

Derek nodded and Amila grabbed Ava from her new pink and white swing that Boyd set up earlier and walked over to Alexander who was sitting on the loveseat. Jackie followed with Noah in her arms. They sat on either side of Alexander letting him be able to look at both babies sat once.

"Alex I want you to meet Ava Laura Hale and Noah Collin Hale." Amila said

"They're beautiful." Alexander whispered in amazement.

A few hours later Amila and Derek were getting ready for bed. Amila had changed into one of Derek's t-shirts and Derek was only wearing pajama pants. Amila got into the bed leaned back against the pillows waiting for Derek to come out the bathroom. He came out and got into bed, adjusting himself so that Amila could lay her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry for trying to leave." Amila murmured knowing Derek could hear her

"It's okay. I shouldn't have said this was my house. It's our home. One I can't imagine being in without you. I'm sorry for threating to command you. And for saying they were just my kids."

"It's fine. We were arguing, we both said things we didn't mean. Now that we're not fighting I understand why you said it. You were only trying to protect your mate. But I need you to trust me."

Derek looked down at her with worried filled eyes, "do you know how much it scared me to see you in pain. The doctors asked me to choose between you and the babies. Then I had to see you code on the operating table. You died Amila! I thought I was never going to see you again. And every time I'm a way from you I see it all happening again in my head."

"I know babe and I wish I could change what happened so you would never have to experience that again. But I'm fine and the babies are fine. You can't keep us under lock and key Derek. It'll turn into resentment, and I don't want that." Amila said looking at him

"But I…" he started

Amila quickly put her finger to his mouth to silence him. "We'll start small. Like not questioning me where I'm going when I get up to use the bathroom. Is that okay?"

Derek nodded and Amila lifted his head to kiss him. The kiss was slow and gentle with a hint of desperation on Derek's end. The kiss began to deepen when they heard a cry.

Amila pushed Derek off her and got up and went to tend to the babies. Derek sighed and laid down listening to Amila shush a crying Ava who was apparently hungry. He got up from bed, letting the need to be with his family take over. When he got there Ava was nursing from Amila, who had finally lactating while they sat in the chair. Derek looked at Noah who slept through his sister's crying. He smiled everything was going to be all right.


	12. Chapter 12

**author's note: here's a new chapter. i do warn that it get's smutty towards the end. so if you don't like that type of stuff feel free to skip. hope you enjoy and please review/fav/follow.**

**oh btw dont own Teen Wolf**

Chapter 12: Reconnecting

"Hold on Noah, mommy's coming." Amila said to her crying son while she prepared their bottles.

It had been about a month since the twins were released from the hospital. Since then the house had been filled with pack members. They all wanted to hold and spoiled the twins. Most of them slept in the guest bedrooms. Amila was happy that the pack had something good in their lives, it was needed. Alexander had even dropped by again last week with more presents. Derek glared at him but begrudgingly accepted that Alexander was a part of his life now.

Now it was the first week of September and for the first time in a month Amila was alone with the twins. Everyone had started classes or work this week so they had all left. Derek had to be convinced to go back to work, but after two days of reassurance from Amila he did go.

Amila went into the living room where Noah and Ava laid in their Moses baskets and picked up Noah to feed him his bottle. She sighed in relief when he took the teat and rapidly sucked. Noah had been fussy all day which was unusual since Ava was usually the one who craved attention. Noah was the calm one of the two.

"There that's it. You were just hungry were you little man." She whispered since Ava was still sleeping.

Noah just looked up at her and if he could speak Amila would guess that he would be saying duh. She quietly chuckled and watched as he drained the bottle. By the time he was done and she moved to burp him, Ava was up and demanding attention. Amila quickly burped Noah and set him in his swing knowing the soft rocking motion would instantly put him at rest. She picked up Ava and gave her the bottle that she had prepared and fed it to Ava.

Twenty minutes later Ava was in her swing and both newborns were drifting off to slumber again. Amila was thankful that they tended to sleep eighteen hours a day. It gave her a chance to do her school work. She had signed up for online classes so she could stay home with the babies and still attend school.

By the time she was finished it was four o'clock and the babies were still sleeping. She had an hour and a half until Derek got home so she wanted to prepare a nice meal for him. She was getting up from the couch when the door opened and her mom strolled into the living room.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see my grandbabies. How was your first day on your own with them?" Jackie asked looking at the sleeping babies.

"It was good. They have been sleeping most of the day. Can you sit and watch them for a bit. I'm going to make dinner."

"Of course honey." Jackie said waving her daughter off

Amila shook her went into the kitchen to begin preparing the food. Soon she was seasoning meat and slicing up vegetables. She could hear Ava and Noah wake up and start crying, but her mom easily got them changed and settled.

She was putting the final touches on the meal when Derek came into the kitchen. He grabbed her in a back hug and nuzzled her neck.

"That smells good. What is it?" He said when he peered over her shoulder looking in the pot.

"Beef stew. Why don't you go wash up and get the kids from my mom." Amila said

Derek nodded and went to do as she suggested. She heard Jackie say her goodbyes and left, leaving the new parents alone. The food was almost most done so she went into the living room and leaned against the door way to watch the scene before her.

The twins were lying on their backs and on a blanket on the carpeted floor. Derek was crotched over them playing peek-a-boo. The twins seemed to be enjoying it by the gurgles and smiles Amila could see them make. She quietly got out her phone and took both video and a picture of it. She sent it to herself in an email just in case Derek tried to delete it. Derek turned to her and saw the phone in her hand and scowled.

"Tell me you did not take a picture of that." He said standing up

"Okay I won't. But I do have to tell you that I really like this soft side of you. You should show it more often." She said with a shrug.

Derek's face softened at that, "I'm trying"

Amila smiled, "of course you are and I applaud you for it. I know you aren't the most romantic or affectionate guy out there."

"Does it bother you?" he asked

"What?" Amila asked in return

"Me not being romantic or affectionate."

Amila shrugged again, "sometimes. I know how you are and I've accepted that. But at the same time once and a while I would like flowers and go on dates. Just because we're married doesn't mean that we stop trying."

Derek nodded his head in understanding, "well I promise that I will try."

"That's all I ask. Now how about I fix us a bowl of stew and these two some bottles. We'll sit and watch some television."

"I make it. You sit there and relax." Derek said walking past her to the kitchen.

Amila walked over to the twins and started tickling them trying to see if she could get a smile. Derek interrupted by handing her a bowl filled with stew a few minutes later. She alternate between feeding Ava and eating while Derek did the same for Noah. Once again the twins were out like a light bulb after their meal. So Derek and Amila cuddled on the couch and eating and watching television.

Derek climbed into bed laying and started to nuzzle Amila's neck. Amila, who was busy reading a magazine, waved him away. Derek started to pepper her neck with small kisses.

"This is how we got those two." Amila said using her chin to point in the direction of the twins' nursery.

"Well we will have to be careful this time now won't we." Derek said looking up at her with a leer.

"That's what we thought last time and we ended up with not one but two babies." She retorted

Derek sighed and sat up, "so when do you think we can have sex?"

Amila tapped her finger against her chin in contemplation, "how about when the kids go to kindergarten. I should be able to handle the possibility of getting pregnant again by then."

Derek growled, "That's five years from now. I'm not waiting that long to touch you."

Amila laughed and set the magazine down on the night stand, "I was joking Der. Maybe when the kids are three we can try for more."

Her comment earned her a growl from him. She laughed even harder and Derek to the opportunity to kiss her neck again. Derek then held her chin gently and looked down at her as her eyes met his. He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against her parted ones, shivering at the sensation.

His kiss started as a gentle tasting as he licked and nipped at her bottom lips, but not for long. Hungrily, he tilted her head and gently urged her mouth to part for his tongue. Her moan was immediately smothered under his mouth as he quickly inserted his tongue the minute she opened her mouth. He was voracious in his plundering, his feral side awakened by her taste, and his tongue plunged in and out of her mouth, desiring to imprint his flavor on her too. He was relentless in his tasting of her as he sought out all the crevices and hidden depths of her delectable mouth.

Derek slanted his mouth and tilted her jaw to get a better angle and continued to ravish her. He let go of her arms and let his left hand gently cradle the back of her head while his right hand freely roamed and caressed her back and hips. He cupped and squeezed her ass as he pulled her closer to him.

"So sweet. You're so addictive," he continued to whisper in her mouth.

Amila was drowning in the surfeit of pleasure. She could hardly breathe. She could only do what he demanded, and sucked on his nimble tongue. He kept on eating at her mouth, and all she could do was strain and mewl whenever he let go of her lips. Her freed hands found purchase on his broad shoulders, and she clung to him to anchor herself as her world reeled from the tempest that whirled her in a vortex of pleasurable sensation.

He sucked her lower lip and nipped it. He trailed kisses across her cheeks and down to her neck and the upper slope of her breast. He then licked and tongued the deep cleavage between her breasts as he pushed the mounds together. He went back to her neck and laved and nipped the junction between her neck and shoulder, hard.

Derek pulled up her oversized shirt, bared her breasts to his gaze and slowly licked the side of one, then the other, provocatively. Holding her glance intently with his seductive eyes, he licked around the right brownish-pink areole until it glistened with his saliva. He ministered to the other one, too, as she harshly panted for breath.

"Please," Amila cried as she tried to bring his mouth to her nipple. He licked under her breasts instead and avoided her nipple.

"What is it Amila? Do you want me to suck your nipples? Are these beauties hurting and throbbing for attention?" he growled huskily.

"I - I," she could barely breathe from all the delicious sensation coursing through her body, how could he expect her to talk now?

"You need to tell me what you need, and I will give it to you. So tell me, do you want me to suck on your nipples?" he throatily breathed in her ear.

She attempted to pull his head once again to her aching breast, but he forestalled her by grabbing both of her hands with each of his and linking them together with his. He then put his forehead against hers and looked directly in her luminous hazel eyes.

"Say it," he said. "Tell me how much you need my mouth on your breasts. How much you need me sucking, nipping and worshipping your luscious and beautiful nipples. I want them. But you have to tell me what you want me to do."

"Oh please, please suck on my nipples. I can't be-Aaaahhh!" He did not let her finish talking as he swooped down and sucked on her left nipple. Letting go of both her hands, picked her up and lifted her enough so her breasts were level with his mouth.

After briefly suckling both nipples, Derek slowly undressed her leaving her bare except the boy shorts covering her core. He slowly feasted his eyes on her beauty. Her eyes smoldered with passion and her sexy lips were red and a little swollen, from him. Her large, gorgeous breasts looked firm without much droop, and were tipped with dark nipples, now hard and crinkled due to her arousal.

The underwear that covered her mons was saturated with her dripping cream. He could smell her delicious sex and couldn't wait to lap it and savor its rich flavor.  
His fixed stare unnerved her, so she tried to cover herself. He growled and held her hands to her sides.

Derek squeezed each abundant globe and lowered his head and licked the right areole while he pinched the other one. Amila gasped, grabbed his shoulder and realized that he still had on his sleeper pants and boxer briefs while she was almost naked.

She thought about asking him to undress but all coherent thought flew out of her mind when he started suckling strongly on her nipple. An electric jolt of pure lust flowed from her breast straight to her vagina, as her juices flooded it anew.

He sucked and bit at her nipple until she was ready to scream. She clung to him and pushed his face closer, silently urging him to draw more of her. He resisted her effort, lifted his head and looked at her, and swiftly grabbed the tip of her nipple with his teeth and pulled. The pleasure/pain was so intense that she convulsed helplessly as she came.

Derek's smile was full of male satisfaction as he continued to look intently into her eyes and slowly lap the abused nipple. He then moved to the neglected twin and proceeded to bite, nip, and suck on it. He was relentless in his assault. Her senses were bombarded by the overwhelming stimulation to her breast, such that she was afraid she'd overload and faint. Amila closed her eyes in a vain attempt to lessen the intensity.

His hands were never still, but mapped and caressed her trembling body while he alternately suckled on her breasts. He trailed kisses down to her belly and dipped his tongue in her belly button as he slowly peeled off her boy shorts. Amila aided him by lifting her hips, and Derek flung the underwear away as the scrap of fabric cleared her legs, then pushed her legs apart.

"Don't move," Derek said in a guttural voice as he stood at the end of the bed, "I want you to open your legs for me and show me what belongs to me. Pull it open for me, I want to see your cream dripping with your arousal and need."

Amila bent her knees and slowly moved her legs apart displaying her drenched, clean-shaven mound to his avid gaze. She got such a thrill knowing how much Derek desperately wanted her. She slowly parted her labia and pulled them apart for his delectation. With her gaze locked into his, she dipped a finger into her slit and started to fuck herself. She started to moan as his eyes blazed hotter. She added another finger and undulated her hips in an ancient dance of seduction.

The movement galvanized him into action and he started tearing off his clothes until he stood totally naked in front of her. His monstrous erection rose, the slit of the reddish mushroom head freely oozing pre-cum, with a shaft roped with angry looking veins, and testicles that looked big and heavy.

Amila actually tried to close her legs together to get some friction, but he grabbed her ankles to stop her. She attempted to close her legs again, but Derek firmed his grasp on them and inexorably pushed them wider apart, and settled and kneeled at the vee of her legs.

Derek put his hand on her thigh and pushed it out and up so she was totally open to his sight. Her butt barely touched the bed as he spread her wide, displaying all of her. She felt totally exposed. Amila tried to move her legs, but Derek tightened his hands in warning, and she braced herself by pushing up on her elbows, looking down as Derek nuzzled his face on her mound. He met her eyes, as he grinned and slowly licked up one side of her labia and down the other. He then rimmed the opening of her core and plunged his tongue and started eating her, his tongue delving in and out, licking and slurping at her copious arousal.

"Delicious! I could stay like this forever, just eating your deliciousness," he growled.

Derek continued his siege to her senses. He followed the trail of her juices, licking at it ravenously from the opening of her slit down to her inner thighs. He dipped his tongue to her opening and licked inside eagerly. Amila was writhing and moaning, begging Derek with her body to possess her. She grabbed his head and shoulder to anchor her from the overwhelming sexual tension that was flowing from her. Finally, he flicked his tongue on her clit and started to lave it gently.

"Oooh that feels so good!" she moaned as he inserted a finger into her slit and started to push it in and out.

He added another finger, scissoring it to stretch and get her ready for penetration. He started sliding it in and out slowly, whilst watching her carefully. Once it seemed that she was ready, he inserted a third finger and gradually sped up finger-fucking of her.

He crooked his fingers and rubbed her g-spot and she exploded in a mind-numbing orgasm. Her muffled screams filled the room as her back bowed up. Surges of pleasurable electricity went through Amila's body and felt herself squirting helplessly.

Derek was pleasurably surprised when Amila squirted. He promised to himself that next time he was going to drink all of it. He continued to lavish her pussy with gentle licks until she was limply moaning under him.

Amila vaguely felt Derek stop his licking. Languidly, she lay under him as she continued to experience mini orgasms. She felt something soft and hot touch her labia. Opening her eyes, she saw Derek rubbed the blunt head of his penis at her opening, coating it with her generous nectar. He lodged the tip just inside her opening, bent his head and started kissing her once again. With one thrust, he surged upward and buried his cock to the hilt inside her in one single stroke. She moaned as she felt him twitch inside her. Derek was so hard and big inside her, stretching her already tender and swollen pussy.

"Don't move," he panted, "just give me a minute. Your cunt is so wet and feels so good wrapped around my cock. You feel like heaven Amila."

Putting her hands on his shoulders, he withdrew his cock and slid back in slowly. His muscles bunched up with tension from holding back. He rocked himself side to side and rotated his hips. Amila continuously moaned as the pain slowly morphed into tingling pleasure. Derek rained nips and kisses on her face, neck and ears. He continued to mutter how tight and good her pussy feels.

His hips moved unceasingly. He alternately slid in and out of her and rocked to stimulate her clit and g-spot. The erotic tension was too much to bear, and suddenly she screamed as another overpowering climax rolled over her. Her legs began to twitch uncontrollably. Once her wetness flooded over his balls, he proceeded to cock her strongly. He sawed in and out of her as she helplessly clung to him.

The pleasure flooding her body was unbelievable. Every time he bottomed out and nudged her cervix, electric pulses of sheer delight coursed through her. He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her shoulders as he proceeded to hammer her.

She screamed aloud as her explosive climax continued. Derek immediately pulled out, turned her on her knees, and thrust back in from behind. He blanketed her small frame with his and held her steady as he feverishly drove in and out of her convulsing sheath. Her orgasm seemed unending. Just as she was coming down, she felt his mouth latch on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He bit down on her mating bite. It was the most exquisite pleasure spreading from her neck down to her extremities. She screamed as the intensity of the sensation surged and threw her into the most violent orgasm yet.

Amila vaguely heard Derek howl behind as she felt his seed strongly jet inside her, but trapped by the condom he must have slipped on. The additional stimulus propelled her into another violent orgasm. She slumped in Derek's arms as she lost consciousness.

Derek slowly slipped out of her and went into the bathroom to throw away the condom and wash himself. After he was done he put on some pants and went into the nursery. He made sure the twins were still sleeping; he didn't want Amila's screams to wake them. When he got back Amila was conscious and under the covers. He shed his pants and slipped into bed, positioning himself as the big spoon.

"I didn't wake them up did I?" she asked

"no they are still sleeping peacefully. The soundproofing really was put to the test tonight." He said chuckling

Amila swatted him which earned her more laughter.

"Hey don't hit me. There is nothing to be ashamed about. So you're a screamer and apparently a squirter now. So what?"

"Laugh now but you won't be laughing when you have blue balls for a month." Amila said grumpily.

"Babe don't be like that. I was only joking." Derek said nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent.

Amila turned her head over her shoulders and kissed him. They laid there in a comfortable silence until Amila's soft snores filled the room. Derek smiled and thought,it's nice to have a family again. He soon followed Amila into slumber.

**so i'm thinking i might leave it there. it seemed like a good place. idk. maybe i'll skip a head and do one-shots of the kids growing up. let me know in the reviews what you guys want.**


End file.
